The present invention refers to a retractable vehicle top, in particular for at least four-seat convertibles having an upper, substantially rigid roof section, which forms an upper roof section and which can be connected to the upper edge portion of the windscreen, a rear, substantially rigid roof section which adjoins the upper roof section and which extends behind the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle, a rear window which is arranged at the rear roof section, wherein the upper and the lower roof section are arranged in a manner pivotal into and out of an accommodation chamber in the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the present invention refers to a motor vehicle which comprises a top of that type.
For some time, the demands on motor vehicles whose roof can be opened and closed have been increasing considerably. These motor vehicles, usually termed as convertibles, are increasingly used as all-year cars, which has lead to considerably increased demands on the roof structure including the seals.
Besides the roof structure by means of a flexible top which can be folded up and down by means of a corresponding rod assembly, so-called hard tops were additionally frequently designed which are set onto the motor vehicle as a complete roof element. These hard tops do not offer the possibility of hiding away these tops in the motor vehicle itself, but these hard tops must be stored at a separate location.
The applicant itself has already developed a retractable hard top which consists of two roof sections, an upper, substantially rigid roof section which forms an upper roof portion and which can be connected to the upper edge portion of the windscreen, a lower, substantially rigid roof section which is connected to the upper roof section and which extends behind the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle, wherein a rear window is arranged in the rear roof section. Both roof sections are jointly arranged in a manner pivotal into and out of an accommodation chamber in the vehicle.
This top in particular fulfills the demands on an excellent roof structure for conventional convertibles which usually comprise two seats only and possibly two spare seats.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a retractable top of a motor vehicle, which is in particular suitable for larger motor vehicles, at least four-seat convertibles.
This object is achieved by a retractable vehicle top of the aforementioned type wherein the upper roof section comprises a first front and a second central partial roof section, and wherein when pivoting the top (3) from an unfolded roof position into a hidden open position, the second central partial roof section (23) moves into the rear roof section (7) and at the same time the first front partial roof section (21) moves over the second central partial roof section and along this roof section (23) and between this roof section and the rear partial roof section (7).
By the fact that the upper roof section comprises a first front and a second central partial roof section, and when pivoting the top from an unfolded roof position into a retractable open position the second central partial roof section moves into the rear roof section and at the same time the first front partial roof section moves across the second central partial roof section and between same and the rear roof section it is achieved that the top can be folded in a space-saving manner and the possibility is achieved to accommodate the top, although it is formed as a hard top, completely into the accommodation chamber of the motor vehicle. The solution according to the invention therefore enables to provide a correspondingly long upper roof section which covers a correspondingly long passenger compartment in the closing position of the top. Advantageously the top of the motor vehicle comprises a flexible outer skin or
layer, in particular made of a textile tissue, wherein this outer skin is planarly connected to the rear roof section and to the first front partial roof section. Thereby it is achieved that a considerable reduction of the surface treatment of the rigid roof section becomes possible, e.g. an outer varnishing is no longer necessary. Moreover, the advantage is achieved that due to the fact that the outer skin safely seals against the interior of the vehicle, no additional costly sealing measures at the separation joints between the roof sections or partial roof sections are necessary. Compared to conventional hard tops, a significant reduction in cost is obtained, since the roof sections or partial roof sections may be formed of a plastic material, which moreover leads to a light construction. Moreover, the planar connection ensures a correspondingly clean processing.
The positive outer appearance of the motor vehicle top according to the invention is increased in that when the top is closed, a tensile force is exerted by the outer skin to the roof sections and therefore the outer skin extends in a tensioned manner across the entire roof without any formation of folds.
Furthermore, two linkages at each longitudinal vehicular side are advantageously provided, which are pivotally supported in a manner longitudinally movable in a slide rail and enable the first front roof section to pivot up over the second central roof section and to move across same and along same.
Caused by the tensile force exerted by the outer skin, which in particular acts on the first front partial roof section and its front edge, the first front partial roof section is slightly lifted when releasing the roof locking means from the upper edge portion of the windshield where the counter support of the locking means is attached, since the first front partial roof section can pivotally move upwards caused by the hinge connection rod.
For further moving the top a force is advantageously exerted from the front onto the first front partial roof section, whereby this partial roof section moves according to the length of the hinge connection rods towards the top and then across the second central partial roof section and along thereof.
Advantageously the exerted force is created by a motor, which may be located for instance in the center of the top, i.e. basically on its axis of symmetry.
Advantageously two connection rods at each longitudinal side of the vehicle are provided between the second central partial roof section and the rear roof section, wherein one connection rod at each longitudinal side of the vehicle is arranged in the closing position of the top above the second connection rod and offset with respect to same towards the front, and each connection rod is pivotally supported at one of its ends at the second central partial roof section and at the rear partial roof section at the other end.
Thereby it is achieved that when pivoting the top, the central second partial roof section is pivoted into the rear partial roof section and this is performed by means of an extremely simple construction. For this purpose, a further connection rod at each longitudinal side of the vehicle is advantageously provided, which is on the one hand pivotally connected to a pedestal and which is on the other hand pivotally connected to the lower connection rod.
Furthermore, the rear window is advantageously rigid, in particular as a glass pane and while the rear roof section is pivoted into its retractable position, the rear window moves into the rear roof section. Thereby it is advantageously achieved that the space requirement of the folded top can be significantly reduced, since the entire rear window in the lowered position is pivoted upwardly and a larger space remains is generated underneath, which may comprise further important parts of the motor vehicle, such as the fuel tank.
The present invention also refers to a motor vehicle, in particular an at least 4-seat convertible, which is characterized in that it comprises a top according to the present invention.
Further details, features and advantages of the present invention can be derived from the following description with reference to the drawing.